Spell Driven Wolf
by AussieUlrich
Summary: Messing with spell drives again, Dib? Haven't you learned your lesson the first time?  Now Dib must counter the effects of a mysterious and well-known affliction.
1. Chapter 1

It must have been lucky to live near an alien just a few blocks away at this moment. With the paranormal investigation spy gear it can be possible to infiltrate the base, with a good stroke of luck. All he needed was the power from the alien device to recharge these mystical spell drives. Only that technology could accomplish such a task.

"The Curse of the Fire-Mole?" a certain black-clad boy read in his room, "I don't think I want to know what THAT is…"

He surfed down the various spells in the drives, reading all those strange things. During this whole time, he remembered his previous ordeal with this thing. He had cursed his sister with "the sense of the shadow hog." What a truly frightening experience that was… He dare not make that mistake again but if you told him that now you'd best be talking to a pineapple because he isn't going to listen. It's tough to get through Dib's thick head.

"I sure wish I knew what all these meant, but there has to be something in here that's good, something!" He scanned down for hours now, all these spells sounded creepy, horrifying and disgusting. Maybe he should just give up; spell casting is overrated anyway…

"Wait…" Dib read more on one specific spell, "The Strength of the Fenris…what's a Fenris?" He scratched his head, but nothing came to mind about what a "Fenris" could be. Curse the spell drives for not having definitions to the…curses and whatnot.

"Hm, strength is a good thing right? I mean, it's not like a sense or anything, it gives you more power; this could be what I've been looking for all along!" Dib prepared the spell to be cast but not without a second thought, "What if it backfires on me, should I test it on someone else? …NO! That's wrong, and Gaz had a good reason to beat me into a pulp for that. This spell casting is my idea and I should test it on MYSELF!" Dib sighed, "Even if that means the worst for me…why am I talking to myself again?"

Dib shrugged and pressed the "cast spell" button, "Activating spell drive!" This spell required maximum energy to be cast and the drive began to glow, using up the power. Dib stepped back a little as the glow slowly became an eerie mist. The mist took an appearance of a goblin which narrowed its eyes at Dib.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" It asked in a low, hoarse voice with an English-like accent.

"Um I guess, for 'The Strength of the Fenris' spell." Dib answered to the creature.

"Oh righto then," the goblin straightened up more and made an even freakier voice, "are you prepared human?"

"Yes, I am well prepared to receive this mystical power! Strengthen me!"

The mist around the goblin blasted into Dib's chest and he absorbed the matter. After that was done, he began to feel very…not right. His body tightened up involuntarily and he felt something sprout all over his body. He looked at his hands and discovered that they were changing shape, growing a fuzzier grey with his finger tips becoming black claws. It was so painful; everything about him was excruciatingly painful! His ears lengthened as his teeth sharpened, becoming fangs, and his nose morphed into a wet canine snout. Something cracked in his back and a long black-furred tail pushed out behind him. All this caused Dib's body to collapse on the floor of his bedroom.

"There, all done." said the goblin.

Dib opened his eyes and they seemed to glow an amber color in the light. His pupils had become slits, a look he only had when he was going through an extreme emotion but now they were locked in place. He lifted his head up to the goblin and stood up shakily, his knees bending. Looking down at himself, his eyes widened with horror.

"What happened to me?" he lifted his claws up closer to his face.

"Well enjoy your curse!"

"WAIT! You can't go; this isn't what I had in mind at all!" Dib gestured to himself, "I didn't want to become a-a WEREWOLF!"

"Listen kid, you cast the spell, not my problem whether you like it or not." The mist around the goblin began to disappear, "Goodnight to you, sir." And with that, it completely vanished before Dib even had a chance to at least attempt to catch it.

"Nooo!" Dib gritted his teeth, the spell backfired on him _again_!

"DIB!"

"Oh no, Gaz!" he turned to the door where he heard his sister's angry voice from, "I can't let her see me like this!"

Dib scrambled to his bed and hid under the covers, almost tearing them with his new razor-sharp claws. A loud pounding came from his door followed by Gaz's irritated shouting.

"Shut up, Dib! All that noise coming from here is starting to give me a headache and I'm trying to watch my shows!"

"It's okay Gaz, everything is fine now, just go back downstairs!" Dib yelled from inside.

"Don't make me come up here again, or you will wish you never had a sister!" and with that she stomped down the stairs to the living room.

Dib listened to her go, he even heard the footsteps coming from downstairs. He poked his head out from under the sheets and jumped out, landing on all fours. …landing on all fours? That's weird, he didn't have any problem with keeping his balance. Dib dashed for the spell drive…on fours.

"Okay no big deal, I can fix this!" he tried to lighten up the situation, "So the spell turned me into a werewolf…that's no biggie…n-nope, no biggie…aw, who am I kidding? This is terrible!"

Dib's tail swayed left to right as he tried to come up with a solution. Last time, they had to enter a pig netherworld to find a cure for Gaz and it didn't end very well…but Dib's knowledge of the paranormal helped him realize that the curse of the werewolf did not have anything to do with other dimensions, it was pretty ancient and pure to Earth, unfortunately. So that means there's no wolf god or anything like that with the power to change him back.

"I'll have to find a cure here on Earth, because there's nowhere else where the curse exists." Dib thought as he put a clawed hand to his chin, "I guess that's a good thing, entering other dimensions is pretty dangerous."

Dib shot a quick glance at his alarm clock. "10 PM, there's skool tomorrow. Werewolves change back to normal at sunrise. I'll have to wait until after class to start searching because I sure won't have a good reason to get out of going to skool that anyone will believe."

Darn childish weaknesses.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib really didn't want to sleep at all. He had more energy than he had ever had. Yet, he managed to sleep through the rest of night.

The next morning, he woke up feeling edgy but other than that, he was himself again, just as he predicted. He continued his normal morning routine but during all this he noticed that he was a little more jumpy than he should be. He also didn't really like the taste of his cereal for some reason, though he had eaten it before just fine, he got this nasty, bitter taste from it though. Dib just shoved this off as nervousness and walked to skool like normal with Gaz.

Entering the classroom, the first person (or thing) he sees is Zim. The alien flashed him a glare and Dib did the same, not unusual at all, another part of the morning. But Dib felt something off today, besides his anxiety and new "condition." Zim had been eyeing him more, like he was trying to figure something out about him. The hours passed and it was time for lunch.

From the second Dib walked into the cafeteria, his nose was stung with a horrible stench. That's normal as well, but what was not normal was that the stench was like 10 times stronger than before. It was absolutely revolting! Dib was appalled and covered his nose.

"Gah…what are they serving today?" No joke, Dib hated disgusting smells of any kind more than the average person but this stink was unbearable. He looked around and saw everyone eating, talking and looking just fine. No one was complaining about the smell.

"What's wrong with these people?" then he remembered his senses are incredibly heightened now.

Dib walked over to the table which he usually sits at with Gaz. The stink was so bad he didn't want to eat at all. Gaz came around with her bag lunch and sat down next to him.

"Gaz, do you smell something funny?"

"Yeah, always." She replied coldly.

"No, I mean, like _really_ smell it…" he truly hoped that he wasn't the only one noticing.

"No. Be quiet." She took a bite of sandwich.

Dib expected her to say that, he turned away from her and was immediately shocked to see Zim marching towards the table. _'Oh no…' _Dib wasn't in the mood to bicker at all.

"Well, well Dib-stink…" the alien narrowed his contact-covered eyes at Dib. Dib just groaned he was suddenly in a bad mood.

"I know it was you."

"Know what?" he asked.

"I know that you stole my mini-generator!" Zim took a step closer and Dib abruptly felt claustrophobic.

"Go away, Zim."

The Irken was infuriated to hear Dib tell him off like that.

"How DARE you speak to me like that!" Zim got even closer. His elevated voice didn't help Dib's aggravated feeling either.

"You will listen to ZIM!" Something about Zim's behavior was intolerable. "It was YOU who snuck into my base!" What he was doing exceeded the meaning of the word offensive. "Retched meat child!" Something inside Dib was pushing him. "Filthy slug!" And it was pushing him over the edge. "You will pay Dib, PA-!"

Zim looked down to see a pale hand grab on to his Irken uniform. Dib stood, pulled Zim up and threw him across the room, landing on someone's tray and rolling off the table. Agonizing screams of pain filled the room as the food burned Zim's skin. Everyone watched Zim squirm, no one helped him. Gaz opened her eyes a little wider, since when could Dib do that? She turned to face him but Dib had left the cafeteria, the doors were swinging back and forth behind him.

"Humph, maybe he isn't such a little push over anymore." Gaz kept eating her sandwich.

Zim limped away from the scene of the accident. A sign of pure confusion was all over his face. The Dib-human had just _thrown _him several meters from where he was standing easily. _'How did he do that?'_

In the boys' restroom, Dib was recovering from that incident as well. That was so unlike him. "Why did I do that? How did I do that?" Dib looked in the mirror at his reflection. "It's the curse!" Even in human form the spell has full effect.

For the rest of the day, Dib looked troubled; he couldn't look at Zim without feeling anxiety run through his veins. Zim was also feeling uneasy around him, not that he was afraid, it's just that it's not everyday you get thrown across the room by a puny human. Zim made a mental note to keep a close eye on him.

Later that evening, Dib ran into his bathroom, for fear that he would change in front of Gaz or his father's floating monitor. Inside, he suddenly felt his teeth change shape. He pulled his lower lip down a little to discover that his canine teeth were fangs.

"Ugh…" he moaned to himself before the tremors began.

Holding his breath at the discomfort, Dib nearly fell to the floor again. The fur was sprouting, his bones were morphing, the tail was growing…wow, it sucks to be a werewolf.

As the transformation was completing, he let out a howl of despair, literally a howl. He looked up and realized what he has done.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

Dib listened carefully for any movement around him. He only heard Gaz's game play downstairs in the living room. The coast was clear. He opened the door quietly and hopped into his room on fours, closing and locking his door. Then he ran over to his desk to search more on the curse, especially the meaning of "Fenris."

"A Fenris is a mythical wolf monster from Norse mythology." Dib read on, "I really should do more research on those terms…"


End file.
